This section is intended to introduce to the reader various aspects in the art, which may be related to various aspects of the present application, and this section is believed to be helpful in providing the reader with background information to facilitate a better understanding of the various aspects of the present application. Accordingly, it should be understood that these statements are to be read in this light, and not as admissions of the prior art.
With development of display technologies in recent years, flexible display technology gradually gets more and more attention. Compared with conventional display screens, a flexible display screen not only has a lighter and thinner volume, but also can reduce the power consumption, which is helpful for improving battery life of an electronic device. In addition, the flexible display screen can be bended and have good flexibility, so that there is no contradiction between display requirements on high resolution and large size and portability of the device. Furthermore, the flexible display screen is more durable than the conventional display screen, and accidental damage to the display device can be reduced.
The flexible display screen can be applied in a wide range of fields due to its bendability. Currently, a variety of flexible display screen technologies as well as corresponding mobile terminals and wearable devices have been developed. A conventional bending mechanism for the flexible display screen is typically complicated and has a large volume. Usually the bending mechanism is realized by stepper motor driving and electromagnetic absorption. Therefore, it becomes a new development direction of the field to achieve the bending mechanism with small size and related flexible display device.